Letters
by YFWE
Summary: Ch. 3 of 3! Jake Long is dead, killed by the hands of he whom Jake had tried to destroy for so long.
1. First Letter

Good day, all. This is my first 'angst' fanfic. Here is the storyline.

The American Dragon has finally been slain, and within a few seconds, Jake Long is dead- killed by the hands of the Huntsmaster he had so long wished to destroy as well. This fanfic, originally intended to be a one-shot, is compromised of a series of flashbacks, a present day section, and two letters written by Rose- one to her uncle, and the other to Jake himself. Enjoy, I suppose. XD

Letters

YFWE

Dear Uncle,

I fully regret that we could not speak in person on this matter. Lord knows I wanted to. But you were busy.

You're always busy.

Have you noticed the trees in Central Park? You never go there. I wonder if you ever have.

Those trees represent my life as it is right now. Pay attention.

The number of leaves on the tree are dwindling- swept away by the Autumn breeze that has recently come upon us. Like my dwindling patience with what I have been doing over the past few months. What you have forced me to do.

Of course, I didn't know back when it began. I didn't know that the dragon we had sworn to slay was in reality one of my best friends in the world. Jake Long. Did you ever know him?

He was a person, too. And try as I might to make you understand it, I don't think you ever will. But- just as we, the Huntsclan, always have and always will be human, the dragons- they are human as well. You killed a human being, uncle.

A human being with feelings. Feelings for me! As I had feelings for him. You see, ever since I discovered Jake's alter ego, I hadn't wanted to fight. I wanted it all to end.

But I knew it couldn't, that you wouldn't allow it. And I couldn't tell you that I was friends with the enemy. I was afraid... of what you'd do to me.

I see now that not telling you, not getting out of this, has taken its toll on me. On my life. On my everything. If I had pulled out, I wonder... could I have saved Jake? Would he still be alive, standing by my side right now?

It's something that has haunted me since that fateful night, when it happened.

Remember the trees I was talking about- in Central Park? Not only are the leaves falling from the trees, but before they do so, they change. Change their color.

The winds of change are upon us all, uncle. They've already taken Jake from me. And soon, they will take me, too. I don't know where, but I do know that it won't be here.

Don't think that because you have slain Jake is the sole reason I'm leaving. This was just the final straw. A hugely crucial last straw. I had been planning to somehow escape from this for a few weeks.

So here I am. Taking my life and relocating it. Where, I don't know. It would be hard to stay in New York; you might search for me. But before I DO leave, I think I'll visit Jake's grandfather.

Why would I do that? Firstly, I want to apologize to them. For your actions... and my actions. I seek forgiveness from the lips of my mortal enemy. I don't know if I'll get it, but... I'd rather die than to never receive it. I hope they can help me. I want them to hide me. Maybe even give me a new identity.

You've always said that my parents are dead. Killed in a plane crash.

I'm not sure if I believe that anymore. I wonder if they're really still alive. I think that the dragons could enable me to find them. If they're still on this earth. I _want _to find them.

And if I can... then maybe I can be happy again. But I doubt it.

After what you've done, I don't know if I can ever happy again.

If you want to look for me... just don't. Don't even try. I am at a loss for even seeing your face again.

You killed a human being. A living, breathing, human being.

I hope that you can forgive yourself.

Because I never will.

Sincerely,

Rose

"_Jake, they're coming!" Lao Shei shouted over the drone of footsteps clapping lightly on the staircase nearby. What had begun as a routine check of the gryphon on top of the Empire State Building had quickly turned deadly._

"_I hear 'em," Jake said, a hint of cockiness in his voice. "I say, bring 'em on. They've never done anything to us before!"_

_Members of the Huntsclan stepped lightly up the winding staircase that led up to the top of the building, and their ultimate target, the American Dragon and his master, Lao Shei._

_Leading the pack was the Huntsmaster, leader of the Huntsclan, and his apprentice and niece, Huntsgirl. The man seemed very intrigued of today, of this battle. Huntsgirl could see this. In his eyes. But she- she wasn't so thrilled about being here._

_She knew that her good friend, Jake, was the American Dragon. The Huntsmaster, of course, did not know this yet._

_The door to the outside burst open, and the Huntsclan members scattered out and quickly surrounded the two dragons._

"_Aw, hey, Huntsmaster! How nice of you to-..."_

END CHAPTER


	2. The Great Divide

Update! Yay! XD

Letters: Ch. 2

YFWE

_You set me free to live my life_

_You became my reason to survive the great divide_.

Scott Stapp, 'The Great Divide"

"_...how nice of you to join us_!"

"_Don't even begin to get smart with me, American Dragon," Huntsmaster growled. "Your time has come."_

"_And... that's what you ALWAYS say, isn't it?" Jake laughed. "And last time I checked, you haven't beat me OR my Grandpa yet. How's this gonna be any different?"_

"_Grr... get him!" the Huntsclan leader barked. All of his reinforcements obeyed, dashing toward the two dragons. All except Rose, who stayed back, praying that she would not have to get into the fight, that she would not be forced to fight Jake._

"_Ah, can't attack us alone, can ya, Huntspunk?" Jake called. "A'ight, then. You ready, Gramps?"_

"_Always am. Watch your left!"_

_Jake dodged a ninja that attempted to surprise him on the left, "Thanks! You take care of them... I want the Huntsmaster!"_

_Grandpa surprisingly seemed content with this idea, and the two set out on their respective missions._

Rose walked to the front door of the shop she knew as Jake's Grandpa's shop. She could

tell that it was dark inside, and she could see no figures moving inside. Were they home?

She tapped on the door. Not too quiet, but not so much that it would wake them if they were asleep. She heard a slight stirring from inside, and a few words that were mumbled incoherently.

The door slowly creaked open.

Lao Shei, Jake's Grandpa and Dragon Master, stood there groggily.

"Y-yes?" he whispered.

"Lao Shei?" Rose stood there, unable to think of what to say to this man. But soon the words came to her. "Um.. I'm Rose. A friend of Jake's."

"A... friend? Yes, it IS awful, isn't it?" Grandpa sighed. "His killer... he should be ashamed."

"Ah... yeah, this is kinda what I'm here for."

"What?"

"Recognize this?" Rose dug into her pocket and held out her black Huntsgirl mask.

Grandpa's eyes widened. "You... you were the Huntsgirl!" His surprise turned to anger. "I must... avenge him!"

"No!" Rose shouted. "I don't wanna fight! I... quit."

"How can I be so sure?" Lao growled.

"I... I came here for forgiveness."

"Forgiveness?" his gaze was as hard as stone. "How can you ask for forgiveness? After all you've done!"

"I know, I know!" Rose cried. "I didn't know it would come to this. I wanted out, I swear! I didn't... want this to happen!"

"Tell that to the Huntsmaster. HE was the one that killed Jake."

"Please... I'm begging you," she pleaded. "I've left the Huntsclan. But they'll be after me! I need someone to hide me- maybe even give me a new identity! And I think that you guys could help me. All I need is forgiveness..."

Grandpa glared down at the trembling girl. He seemed to be in deep thought, before finally saying, "I don't know if I can give you that. Right now."

He shut the door, leaving Rose to ponder what she should do next. Where would she stay?

One of her friends at school would surely have room, right? Yeah, that's what she'd do. She'd go to one of her friends' home.

She headed south. If she was going to make it before curfew that night, she'd have to hurry up and start on her way right now.

Something caught her eye. A newspaper from that day. It reminded her of something- Jake's funeral. The obituaries section... it would say something about it, right?

She opened the paper up, and found the section she was looking for.

It read:

Jake Long

Morgan Funeral Services, Inc.

Saturday, April 27, 2005. 3:00 PM

"That's tomorrow," she whispered. "Well, then... that's what I'll do. I'll go back tomorrow, and then... maybe then, Lao Shei would accept her apology.

But it was unlikely.

_Jake sprang into action, emitting a great beat of his wings to propel himself over the ninjas and toward the Huntsmaster, who stood nearby. _

_He lunged, claws outstretched, at the man. In turn, Huntsmaster held up his staff and swung it at the airborne Jake. He was sent sprawling back, falling to the ground._

_Grandpa seemed to be having no difficulty with battling the Huntsclan ninjas. He warded off attack after attack with ease, seeming almost bored with their repetitive actions._

_Rose stood at the doorway, watching all of this unfold. She had no desire to fight- especially with Jake. But soon enough, she was pulled into the fight- whether she liked it or not._

_Her uncle laid a particularly critical blow to Jake,_ _and he was hit all the way to... where Rose was standing._

_He slowly got up, holding one of his arms in protest. Huntsmaster aimed his staff..._

_Four long poles shot out of the end of it. They circled Jake, and pinned him to the wall behind him. He was caught._

"_Huntsgirl!" he exclaimed. "This is a vital chance to slay your first dragon. Do it. Do it now."_

_Rose looked up in silence at Jake's pleading figure._

_Their eyes met..._

END CHAPTER

Read and review! Last chapter coming soon!

YFWE


	3. Second Letter

Part 3! Thanks to: coolgirlc, ADJL-Freakazoid, CelloSolo2007, Emachinescat, Fudogg, atecom, Lavenderpaw, and The Halfa Wannabe. Thanks, y'all!

_Letters: Pt. 3 of 3_

_YFWE_

_All my heroes are dead and gone_

_But down inside of me, they still live on._

_"Heroes" Shinedown_

_She couldn't do it. She knew she couldn't, it was impossible._

_And Jake Long, deep in his heart, knew this too- she wouldn't harm him, just as he wouldn't harm her._

"_Jake..."_

"_Rose..."_

_Their eyes seemed intertwined with one another for the longest time. It was the stuff of legends, something that had occurred in countless novels._

_The enemies... the lovers... pushed and pulled in opposite directions, in the directions that their superiors wanted, were taking the first stand. They would cease to fight._

_The question was what would Grandpa and the Huntsmaster think of this?_

"_Huntsgirl! I said... slay the dragon! This is your chance! The Huntsclan shall be ridded of all its problems, starting now and evermore!" Huntsmaster shouted amidst the absolute silence that had fallen like a great curtain over the entire scene._

"_No more problems, eh?" Rose said sternly. "Maybe for you... but it will all be just beginning for me."_

"_What are you saying?" her uncle took a few steps toward her, trying to comprehend what was happening. It appeared to him as if his niece was revolting against him._

"_I'm saying," she replied, "that I'm done fighting. I will not hurt this dragon."_

_Jake's gaze softened, and a slight smile began to from at the corners of his face. He was going to get out of this alive- even when his chances of doing so had seemed bleak a few moments prior._

"_You... won't fight," the Huntsmaster seemed to be in disbelief of this turn of events. He walked a few steps closer. "Then you know what I must do."_

"_No!" Rose exclaimed. "You won't hurt him!"_

"_Step aside!" he was becoming impatient._

"_No!"_

"_Fine then." She had been putting up a good fight, but to no avail. With ease, her uncle walked up to her and shoved her aside._

_She landed a few feet away, and looked up to see the Huntsmaster staring intently at Jake, who was still pinned to the wall. She wanted to get up, wanted to save Jake... but somehow, some way, she felt powerless to do so._

"_I've waited a long time for this," he growled, a broad sense of accomplishment and victory making his face swell with pride, "and now... it comes to this."_

_He held up his long Huntsclan staff, and it began to collect brilliant beams of bright light at its end. Brighter, and brighter, and..._

"_Farewell, American Dragon."_

_A blinding flash of light._

_All went silent._

_And the sound of death came soon after._

The dimness of a funeral home had never been something that Rose had liked. When she was about ten, she and her uncle had to go to one for Mrs. Snedeker, the old lady that lived a few paces down the street. It had smelled weird, and a lot of people were crying. Not exactly the most fun time in the world.

This one was different, though. This one had a real purpose. Not saying that Mrs. Snedeker wasn't a nice person. She just wasn't... as close to Rose as Jake had been.

She entered the viewing room, a little unsure of herself. She knew that most people there wouldn't know her. Some would, from school. But Jake's grandfather... this was the person she knew she would have to be most careful to avoid. He knew she was the Huntsgirl. And she knew that he didn't forgive her.

During the funeral, she would be forced to sit in the back. Once again, avoid Lao Shei at ALL costs. So until then... the first thing she knew she must do was see Jake.

She poked her head above everyone else. There he was, Lao- talking with a few unknowns at the side of the room. This was her chance.

She slowly made her way to th casket. She wasn't sure what she'd see... if anything. She wasn't fully certain if she could even bring herself to look.

Closer... closer...

"I can do this...," she whispered to herself, "No... problem."

She was there.

He looked... peaceful. And as if he had never been harmed. "I'm... sure they... used a spell to heal him...," Rose said as she choked back tears. She knew it'd be hard... but not this hard.

"Excuse me?"

She knew that voice. Rose turned around... and Spud and Trixie were standing there, looking at her accusingly.

"Um... hi," Rose said.

"What're YOU doing here... Huntsgirl?" Spud snarled uncharacteristically.

"Guys... you don't understand! I'm... you gotta keep this a secret, you can't let ANYONE know I'm here..."

"I don't trust ya. Never really have," Trixie said. "So if I were you... I'd just leave."

"But I-"

"Now!"

Rose paused briefly, before turning away. They were right- she didn't deserve to be here. She began to walk away... but someone caught her eye.

Lao Shei. He was staring at her.

"Oh no!" Rose walked a little quicker toward the exit. She looked back to see him following her.

A left. She would hide... she had seen some doors on the way in; maybe she could get away from him.

She found a random door, went inside, and closed it. She hoped that it would conceal her well enough.

She heard him coming, walking near silently toward her location. She prayed... prayed he wouldn't stop at this one.

Click. The door handle turned.

"You did not really think you could hide, did you?" Grandpa asked as he opened the door. "Dragons DO have a keen sense of smell, after all."

"Wh-what do you want?" Rose was terrified.

And he knew this. "Don't worry. I will not hurt you. I've come... to apologize."

"Apologize? To me?" Rose was stunned.

"I should have forgiven you. You and Jake really did love each other. I can see that you wanted out. I suppose I cannot hold you accountable for what the Huntsmaster has done."

"So... you-"

"I forgive you, Rose. And it is heartfelt, not sarcasm. I would like for you to stay with us... maybe we can find you a new place to stay..."

"Sorry. I don't think I can," Rose dug into her pocket. "I just can't bear to stay any longer. Maybe I'll meet up with you later. But... could you put this in his casket... for me?"

She handed him a folded-up slip of paper. Grandpa took it reluctantly, and nodded. Rose thanked him, and turned away.

He watched her go, and once she was out of sight, he slowly uncurled the piece of paper and silently read it, a few tears sliding down his cheeks as he did so.

Dear Jake,

Hey. It's me again. I don't know if you can read this. You being... what you are, after all. But it's weird- as I was writing this, it almost seemed as if you were right there at my side, helping me write it.

You've been here all along, I can see that now. You may be gone- mind and body, maybe. But your heart- it's still here. It's inside me. And right now, it's shining as bright as it ever did.

I wanted to stop my uncle- you know I did. But I couldn't. And night after night since you died, it's been haunting me. So much that I can rarely get enough sleep to satisfy me throughout the day.

Can you ever forgive me? Somehow, I hope you can. I think you already have. You see, I think that you knew that I was trying to protect you- it was my uncle that finished the job. I don't think I will ever forgive him for it, and I will fully understand if you can't as well.

He was so blind- blinded by his hatred of all magical creatures. And his desire to kill you. There was just nothing I could ever say or do to change his mind about magical creatures. He just hated them so much.

I wonder if your death was really my fault. I mean, I didn't kill you. But there's always 'what if'. What if I had never joined the Huntsclan? Would you still be alive today? I don't think I'll ever know, but... it's one of the many things I've been thinking about. Also... if I had quit the Huntsclan a few days ago, and had been able to warn you of what they were plotting- could I have saved you?

I guess I can't really play the blame game anymore. After all... it's over. You're gone. And for now, there's no bringing you back.

Do you remember the fun times? The times we spent together? I do. These are my most precious memories, and I don't think I can ever forget. Just as I'll never forget you.

It's hard- I wonder, what would you have wanted me to do? After you died, that is? What I've done thus far- is this the path I should've taken? Something told me when I was writing this that I am doing the right thing. I should've asked for forgiveness from your Grandpa. Even if he didn't give it to me, I know- it was the right thing.

So what do I do now?

I'm going to get older... and there will be other guys. Guys that might want to marry me one day.

Would you have wanted me to do this? I know we had planned on being together forever. But... we never thought something like this would happen.

I think that you would've wanted me to. You would've said something like 'You're gonna someday make some guy really happy, and you're gonna have lots of kids, and...' You get the picture.

Well... I can't write much more. The funeral is in a little bit. I'm going to see your grandfather tonight. I hope he can find it in his heart to forgive me.

I know now that you already have.

Goodbye, Jake.

Save a place up there for me.

END


End file.
